


Sunny Lodge

by humaninventorysystem



Series: Sunny Lodge [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Eddie Adopts Peter, Eddie Brock Needs A Hug, F/M, Kid Peter Parker, Mutual Pining, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Eddie Brock, Romance, Teacher! Reader, sadness and romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humaninventorysystem/pseuds/humaninventorysystem
Summary: He watched her from the window. That beautiful school teacher had taken the class outside.





	Sunny Lodge

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys like this / request for it, I’d be willing to write more upon it. I love this AU! and I have many ideas on it. I just wanted to feel it out before putting a lot of effort into it.

He watched her from the window. That beautiful school teacher had taken the class outside. Her skirt puffed up at her waist as she sat herself on the ground beneath the tree next to the school house. Her hair glistened in the sun. Eddie’s face flushed. He wiped his brow of the sweat that had gathered from him working out in the yard. 

The once city slicker had moved out to the country to escape the angry mob that had formed after writing a particularly controversial article for the newspaper. It was here that he found his escape, but he did have to work for it. He had bought a farm and estate that was for sale after the residents had decided to follow their son out to the city to pursue his own law firm. Apparently, it had been home to the once founder of the school because right across the dirt road about mile out was the school. It felt so lonely from this view. A giant house that only housed him. 

You sat and read to the children. Their eyes filled with wonder as you read to them _Jane Eyre_. The children seemed to enjoy it when you read to them. Each one of them had a special place in your heart. You gently placed the fallen strands of hair behind your ear. You would look up every once and a while to try and spy a peek at the new neighbor to the school. He was a very attractive man. His voice was a little different from how you imagined in his previous writings that you had read. You couldn’t quite place why though. Maybe it was that he had such an eloquent voice in his written musings while his manner of speech left much to be desired, if you found him even the least bit entertaining. He was an interesting character though. You would often see him looking towards the school as if in contemplation. 

After reading the two chapters, you assigned the next two to the children who were in that level of reading. You watched as all of her students rushed home. Only one boy stayed behind. He helped you up with a gentle smile. The young Peter Parker was always the most courteous boy in class. You knew he had the ability to go far. 

“There we are Miss,” Peter chuckled. He tilted his head lightly as he laughed. “May I accompany you home,” He asked. He leaned closer to your ear and whispered, “I’ve heard mixed reviews of the new owner of Sunny Lodge.” He held out his arm to you graciously. 

You giggled and linked your arm with his, “Well thank you Peter for looking out for my safety, but I will be fine after today.” You patted his forearm as he walked you to the dirt road. He lived not to far from your tiny cottage anyway, so you decided to indulge him. “So, have you thought about college and what you wanted to go to school for,” You inquired. 

Peter nodded and looked up into the sky to fantasize of his future, “I was thinking of either being a journalist or an engineer.” 

“Either of those two options would be perfect for you, Peter,” You complemented your student. 

He beamed up at you and asked, “You really think so?” 

“Yes. You will do excellent in whatever field you would want to apply yourself,” You explained. When you came to your small cottage, you had him wait and sent him off with some bread and milk, “Say hello to your dear Aunt and Uncle for me.” 

Peter nodded, waved, and called as he walked away, “Yes, Ma’am. Will do!” 

You waved to him and went back inside to work on some personal chores around your quaint home. 

That weekend you washed your sheets and hung them to dry. Your clothes had been washed earlier in the week so all you had left was the sheets. You smiled as you hung them out to dry; lost in your own thoughts. That was until you saw a shadow walking up. 

Eddie felt himself blushing at the sight of her white, pure, innocuous sheets flapped in the wind. He closed his eyes and hid his face with his hand. His other hand holding his cap. His mind flashing to what it would be like to be with her beneath them. Her skin reflecting the morning light. Her soft skin allowing his now calloused and scarred hand to delight themselves. His lips embracing her soft, supple…. He shook his head of that darkness’ thoughts. 

**Aw come on Eddie, you know you want that.**

“Hello,” You ask trying to pull the man away from his thoughts. You sighed. He was being a slight annoyance just standing there without speaking or addressing why he had come for such an unexpected visit. 

Eddie blinked and shook his head again. He tried to push the voice farther withing the recesses of his mind. He looked at the person of his affections. His face started to glow from embarrassment. He turned his face away and mumbled, “I’m sorry.” He turned on his heels and walked half way down the road. He sighed to himself. Eddie regained his confidence and walked back to the school teacher. “Hello. I am Edwar-” 

“Edward Brock from the Daily Bugle,” You interrupted to question. You shook your head giggling to yourself as you went back to your work. 

“Why yes, but you can call me Eddie,” He followed you, “May I if there is some sort of jest I am unaware of?” 

You tried to suppress your giggle, “I am sorry. I had met you at the dance when you had first arrived.” 

Eddie cut off your path and stood in front of you, “Oh, I remember. I just didn’t know if you would honor me with even a single thought.” 

You laughed and moved to the side to walk past him once more, “I see that you are improving upon your spoken language.” You fed your chickens and commented back to him, “I like to know who is residing in Sunny Lodge. Especially because it is so close to my work.” 

“Of course,” Eddie mumbled to himself. He was kicking himself at being such a failure at being able to talk to her. His throat just felt so dry and ever amount of his learned knowledge dissipated at the thought of her. He bit his lip to pull himself together. “I was also wondering if you would like to have dinner with me soon. My house is fairly empty and it gets very lonely with only myself dining and residing within its walls,” He asked straight forwardly. His entire body stiff with anticipation. 

You smiled. He was very cute when he was acting in such a way. You shook your head for a second, “Oh dear. You are determined to have a scandalous reputation and bring me down with you, aren’t you?” 

Eddie blinked. His hope dropped. He started to get irritated though, “Not at all. What do you mean by that?” 

“As far I understand, we are two young educated unwed people living in a small village. Not to mention, that several of the unwed and available women have set their sights on you,” You explained. You grabbed the eggs from the coop and placed them into a basket. 

Eddie paused again. He couldn’t very well argue against her points. “What if we were to have a chaperone,” He borderline plead. 

“I do not have family of my own, but I guess if you were to also invite the Parkers, I could possibly accept without a tarnish on my own reputation,” You offered him. 

Eddie perked up, “Perfect! I will write to you once I confirm with them as well. Do they live..” He pointed up the road towards the Parker Farm. 

You nodded, “Yes Sir.” You smiled at him and bid him a farewell. As much as you would never admit it to yourself, you were actually looking forward to his correspondence. 

After that night, you and Eddie found yourselves writing to each other everyday. You would receive and put your letters into his mailbox as you past it on your way to work everyday. It was very nice. There were nights you relished in reading and rereading his conversations to you. You always felt safe and warm reading them before falling asleep. On the weekends, you had supper with him and the Parkers. It really felt as though all of you had become a family. That was until both May and Ben passed of an illness. You were inconsolable. They were giving Peter only a month to acquire a new home before the village sent him to the orphanage. You cried every night and you tried to plea with the council. They told you that it would be better for him to go to someone with a better income and not an unmarried woman. You finally wrote to Eddie about it. 

On the last council meeting to decide Peter’s fate. You tried to argue once more hoping that the parents of your other school children would help defend you. Instead, no parents stood up. When they defeated your argument, Eddie stood up. “Well, uh… If that is all you need to have Peter a home,” Eddie stumbled over his words. He looked at Peter holding your hand next to him. He swallowed hard then fiercely looked back at the board, “I will adopt Peter then. I have Sunny Lodge. It is so much for just me. It would be useful to have the boy around. I also make more than enough money. It’s also right across from the school so he wouldn’t have to walk nearly as far.” Eddie stood up tall. 

He was an unwavering force about this issue. His handsome jaw clenched in determination. His face furrowed daring anyone to stand against him in this manner. This was when your heart truly fluttered. Your eyes studied his entire form: his muscular shoulders, his strong outline in the flickering lights of the meeting hall, his large yet dexterous hands that were furling and releasing a fist, his legs that were now built to handle whatever weight he would ever need to bear, his shadow on his face. You squeezed Peter’s hand. Your eyes watering. You lifted Peter’s hand to kiss it as you watched Eddie. 

“Hey! Peter! Don’t forget you agreed to help me with the fence after your exam,” Eddie called to the boy who was running down the street to meet up with his teacher. 

“Okay Eddie,” He called back. He beamed and ran up to you, “So Teach, you are giving the exam today.” 

You nodded and smiled, “I am, Peter. I hope you and your guardian prepared well for it.” 

Peter enthusiastically nodded. 

You smiled and let him run ahead to go talk to his friends. You turned towards Sunny Lodge and waved towards the man who won your heart. A blush formed on your face as he waved back.


End file.
